What the ?
by Innocent Freak
Summary: Renji comes in one night to confess his love for Rukia to Ichigo and asks for his help. While Ichigo enlists a hundred ways to kill Renji, Rukia gets caught up in her own set of problems. Ichigo x Rukia.
1. Lovely Confession

**Chapter1:**

**Love****ly Confession**

Ichigo was a nice guy and he knew it. He, in all his life, had never hurt anyone without a reason and protected several others. More than once, he had put his life in danger in order to protect his friends and hell, even strangers. So when this red headed buffoon barged into his personal space with a vileness that made bile rise in his throat, he really wanted to decapitate the bastard and burn his body to ashes but he refrained.

Because Ichigo was a good guy and he knew it.

"Who do you think you are?" Ichigo deadpanned. The dark shadow of his hair hid his eyes in a black veil, the sight made Renji wince and he carefully took a step back.

"Wh-What's the big deal, Ichi-"

"You ask what's the big deal, eh?" Ichigo interrupted him, his expression was getting colder and colder by the second and Renji couldn't help but shiver.

"It was just a kiss, Ichigo. No big deal, right?" He stammered out.

Ichigo was breathing deep. And hard. Renji couldn't guess if he was trying to control his anger or concentrate it.

"I thought you might be more experienced than this, ya know," Renji said in a hesitant voice, a failed attempt at inducing humor into an extremely awkward situation.

If Ichigo was trying to control his anger before, his will was all but gone as he punched an unprepared Renji straight in the face.

"What the hell, Ichigo?! You out of your mind?" screamed Renji while dodging another punch from the agitated strawberry.

A kick to his gut was enough to make Renji snap in response. He punched Ichigo in face, leaving a red imprint of his fist on the better part of the orange haired shinigami's visage. Before Ichigo could react, Renji forced him down on the floor and straddled his waist and shouted, "You crazy bastard! What's got into you?!"

"You're asking me that, huh? What's got into me, you say," said Ichigo sarcastically, "You are the freak who ki- ki-"

"Kissed you. Godammit what's the fuckin deal wi-"

"Don't say that like it's nothing!" shouted Ichigo, shaking his head feverishly, "This isn't how you wake someone up!"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to throw Renji on his back and straddle him.

"Well, the book which Rukia gave me had people in way more dramatic situations than a small, little kiss. You're overreacting, Ichigo!"

"Just what kind of books does she give you?"

"The book was from _real _world, for your kind fucking information!" said Renji, forcing Ichigo down and straddling him. Again.

"You wouldn't even flinch in your deep-ass sleep and I just wanted to be nice so instead of throwing you out of the window, I gave you a small kiss and look, it worked!" said Renji, clearly frustrated at why Ichigo wouldn't understand the efficiency of his actions, "And it's not like I liked the taste of your strawberry flavored lips or how unmanly can you get-" Renji clasped his mouth shut when he saw the deadpan expression back on Ichigo's face.

"You think my lips-"

"Look, Ichigo, it's no big deal. I can exp-"

"You don't have to explain anything, Renji!"

Ichigo kicked Renji's chest, causing the red haired shinigami to fall on his back and pinned his hands above his head. Before Ichigo could raise his fist to punch him again, the room's door flew open and Karin came whining in.

"Ichi-nii, why are you making so much – Oh my god!" she gasped.

"Look, Karin. It's not what you're thinking. I can explain!" cried Ichigo but before he could get up from the rather suggestive position, the last person he'd wanted to see came barging in.

"Ichigoooo, my imbecile son. Why - Oh my, oh my! Nooooooo," whined Isshin. "Oh, Masaki do you see this? Did we ever raise him to become gay? I've always wondered why he never got a girlfriend."

"Why are you guys shouting so much?" said Yuzu while rubbing her eyes. Apparently, she couldn't keep herself in her room while the whole house was breaking.

"Onee – san, why are you sitting on the floor? You'll catch cold," she said, oblivious to the presence of the body beneath him.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak something but before he could utter a syllable, a pair of bare feet landed on his face.

"Ichigo, you could have told me, son! I accept you the way you are!" said Isshin, holding his son by the neck of his T-shirt.

Ichigo said in response, "Get back to your senses you old goat!" and punched his father a few feet away from him.

"Ichi – nii, you know we love you for whatever you are," said Karin with a wry smile.

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo which only made the raven haired girl chuckle.

Meanwhile, Renji watched the bickering family silently, contemplating the results for every action he could possibly take.

_The whole family is downright _insane, he thought. _Nah, insane is an understatement._

He was suddenly shook by his shoulder and looked up to find Ichigo swallowing his mod-pill.

"Come on Renji, let's get out of here. These people are insane."

Ichigo's shinigami form came out of his body and he dragged Renji out of the window and both shinigami shunpoed away from the house.

"What the fuck's happening?" muttered Kon(in Ichigo's body now) as he sensed the scrutiny of the Kurosaki family.

"I don't understand anything either. I just don't understand what's wrong with all of you!" whined Yuzu and turned back and started to walk down the stairs. "Why can't we act like a normal family?" she cried from below.

-x-

Two sandaled pairs of feet landed on the soft green grass of the town park. A sheet of silence and stillness had enveloped the whole surroundings but a smooth tenor poked a hole in it.

"What do you want, Renji?"  
"I- I have to, well," stammered Renji, a blush coloring his face.

"You have to what?" asked Ichigo, obviously annoyed at his red haired friend's sudden awkwardness.

"I have to make a confession," said Renji, his voice was hoarse and husky and the blush on his cheeks was spreading down his neck.

The sight made Ichigo cringe in disgust and apprehension. The possibility of what was about to come next made his stomach turn, considering his previous "actions". The kiss was still on his mind and the comment on his lips' "flavour" again brought a groan of disgust to his lips.

He took a deep breath and waited for Renji to continue.

Silence.

A few moments passed and Ichigo finally gave up his composure. He gave Renji a stoic look and said, "Look, I'm aware that I'm not interested in any girl as of now but that doesn't mean that I like," he took another deep breath to steady his breathing, "men."

"Eh?" asked Renji and gave him an incredulous look.

"See, about your confession, I don't want to break your heart or anything but you know, we can't-" he gave an exasperated sigh, "you know I'm not that way."

"Just what the fuck are you blabbering about, Ichi?" asked Renji, the blush disappearing from his face.

A vein throbbed on Ichigo's forehead at the sound of 'Ichi' and he raised a clenched fist.

"What is your fucking confession?" he said tensely.

Renji started to blush again and looked to his right, "I, I don't know how to say this."

"You don't have to say it. Really."

Renji glared at him and said, "I thought we were friends."

"Just don't forget that."

"Don't forget what?"

"That we're friends."

"Oh come on Ichigo, will you let me speak now?"

Ichigo nodded in resonse and braced himself for what was to come, the "strawberry flavored lips" comment still doing rounds in his mind.

Renji exhaled noisily. A blush again began to spread on his face but finally he spoke what he had to in a low but audible and steady voice, "I'm in love with Rukia."

**A/N: No, this is not Renruki or Renichi. Rukia will come in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Of Stupid Confessions & Sleepless nights

**Chapter 2:**

**Of Stupid Confessions and Sleepless Nights**

**A/N: I hope the writing is better in this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs!**

A light wind blew over the park, the rustling of leaves only adding to the thick silence that lay over the two shinigami. A cloud shifted its position, hiding the moon for a moment, thus causing a short bout of darkness, in the process before the whole place was illuminated in the soft light again. Just then, a stray piece of paper decided its abode on the orange haired shinigami's face which he tore off rather aggressively.

"6th squad fukutaicho, Renji Abarai," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Eh?"

"Do you think I am 13th squad fukutaicho, Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Well, shinigami daiko, Ichigo Kurosaki. I obviously know that," Renji growled impatiently.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Then why are you confessing your love for Rukia Kuchiki to me if I'm not in fact, her and you know it? Time to get that tiny brain out of your ass, yes?" he shouted.

"Well, I would tell you why if you let me speak," Renji shot back and sighed audibly before continuing.

"I don't know how to tell her, Ichigo. She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met and I think she wouldn't accept my love," he inhaled deeply, taking in as much air as possible to cleanse his mind. "I know I love her…I've always loved her but never got the opportunity to profess. Sometimes I got too nervous, sometimes she'd start a topic and I didn't have it in me to interrupt her. Then one day I mustered up enough courage to finally act on my feelings but that day….that day Byakuya adopted her into the family. I could have stopped her, Ichigo but I didn't. I let her become a nobility for her sake but I think she must hate me for leaving her alone with a family who didn't even as much as glance at her," he looked to his side guiltily.

" She was alone, Ichigo, because of me. I….I-"

Renji's hands were trembling and his eyes bore so much hurt that it was hard to look at him without sympathising. Ichigo didn't say anything but his expression showed that he was listening intently. He nodded in Renji's direction, silently urging to go on.

"I didn't even protect her when Soul Society ordered her execution, in fact, I came here, hurt her and took her with us by force. How can she love someone who never did anything to prove so?"

"Renji…"

"You must be thinking why I'm telling you all this, eh? I love Rukia but I still don't have the guts to tell her that. I know I'm acting like a coward but you'd help me Ichigo, wouldn't you?" he smiled wearily.

" She got orders yesterday to stay with you and make an examination of your new powers and she'll be here tomorrow. I want you to ask her what she thinks of me and that's it. Please, Ichigo, would you do that?"

Ichigo sighed and was silent for a moment before he frowned at Renji. Renji was a bit nervous about his reaction but his fears were assuaged when Ichigo nodded his approval. "I'll try," he said in a tense voice.

-x-

Ichigo entered his room through the window as silently as possible – he didn't want to wake up his hyper as fuck family in the middle of the night. He saw Kon, in his body, sprawled on the bed. Drool was dripping from his mouth and he was muttering something about "soft cushions" and "valley of gods" in his sleep. Ichigo shook his head despairingly at his perverted mod soul.

He slipped back into his body and laid himself on the bed. If he thought closing his eyes would send him deep into sleep then he was totally wrong because the train of thought blared its ugly horn and started to run over his head.

_So what if Renji likes her! It's not like I should care!_

He turned to his right and started counting sheep.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_6__th__ squad. Renji Abarai. He likes Rukia. No, loves Rukia. Bastard. Why ask me for help?_

He shook his head feverishly and turned again but whatever the position, his discomfort won't leave him just yet. The torture had only begun.

-x-

"Sure, Kurosaki-san. I'll take care of myself," shimed Rukia pleasantly in her "actress voice."

"Yes I know, my daughter, but you see there's something going on with my son. He may seem to act even more strangely now," said Isshin, shaking his head in disapproval.

"But don't let that affect you! Daddy is here whenever you need him, Rukia-chan!" he said, proudly thumping his fist on his chest.

"I don't think he can get weirder by any means but if you could tell me what the matter is - "

"Not now, Rukia-chan! That idiot didn't even open up to me, his father! I don't think he'll be comfortable about letting anyone else know about it. And I won't tell until he does because I'm an excellent father!"

"You sure are, Kurosaki-san! Is Ichigo in his room?"

"Oh yes, oh yes! Go meet him but remember my warning."

Rukia giggled in response, her acting skills in full force, and continued her stride to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo!" She greeted as she slid the door open.

Ichigo turned around from his notebooks and smiled in respomse, "Hi, Rukia. Long time no see, ne?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at how he wasn't even surprised to see her but let that slide for the time being.

"Yeah, it's been a while. So, what's this your father has been telling me about?"

Ichigo waved his hand nonchalantly in response.

"He says a lot of things but almost all of them hold no meaning at all."

Rukia pondered on it a bit and nodded, "Ah, I guess you're right."

She walked towards his bed and lay herself on it, her arms cushioning her head.

"You didn't ask why I'm here," she pointed out flatly.

"You're here to - " He cut himself off immidiately as he remembered how Renji had secretly come out of his way just to 'confess' and ended his sentence with "-I r-really don't know what you're here for. Mind telling?" he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

She frowned suspiciously.

"You're acting weird."

Ichigo chuckled nervously in response.

"Uhh, am I? No, not at all! So why are you here?"

She shrugged and answered him, "Seems like Soul Society is interested in what your powers have become as of now so they sent me to make report. You know, the fullbring touch, presence of your inner hollow, your new reiatsu – an analysis of everything based on how you fight the hollows and a few tests that you've to take."

"Now I'm a test subject as well. Great, just great," he muttered.

"Now don't be so grumpy! It's such a nice break from routine and I had been missing this town! Can't wait to meet everyone!"

"Then why don't you just go and meet them. I'm studying anyway."

Rukia pouted and sat up with crossed legs.

"I thought I'd get a better response than that. But I think some people just don't know what hospitality means," she huffed haughtily with her eyes closed and nose held high in the air.

Ichigo smiled and got up and sat next to her.

"Happy?" he asked playfully.

"Very," she answered sarcastically.

"You're not in your uniform," he noticed.

Rukia looked at him incredulously.

"Wow, Ichigo! What amazing observational skills you have! You deserve a mountain of chocolates!" she cheered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just shut up, okay! I noticed that before, of course! Just because I didn't mention doesn't mean that I didn't!" he glared.

Rukia glared back at him and snorted.

"I thought I'd have received a little praise from you since I have finally mastered this world's fashion."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the word 'mastered' but didn't say anything in response. He simply dropped on his bed with arms below his head.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?!"

"Nope."

"Damn you! I haven't stolen a single piece of clothing from Yuzu and you don't even ask, 'Rukia, where did you get your clothes from?' to which I would have answered ' Of course I went for shopping before coming here.' And you would have said ' What really? Rukia-sama you're a genius! You know how to do shopping to which I would have proudly said ' Yes!'" She explained animatedly, pitch and tone changing with ever dialogue along with her expressions.

When Ichigo didn't say anything in response, she annoyingly punched him on his arm.

"Idiot strawberry!" she said and mimicked Ichigo's pose beside him.

"You know, I didn't really bother to ask because apparently your master sense told you to buy this black T-shirt with an awfully bright rabbit print. Seriously, did you go to the kids' section? Seeing how tiny you are," he eyed her from top to bottom, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"What did you say?!" Rukia spat, getting up and crossing her arms over her chest, "How dare you!"

"Of course I didn't buy it from the kids' section! There's a shop in the Central Mall called _Mes Petite._"

"And that's where you bought this from."

"Exactly."

"Who told you about it?"

Rukia hesitated a bit.

"Inoue went with me this afternoon," she told him with a blush.

"So you didn't do it alone, huh? You and your 'master sense.'" He joked.

Rukia snorted and got up to move towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Inoue's place. I promised her that I'll stay with her tonight."

"So, you wouldn't be staying here tonight?"

"Nope."

Ichigo breathed out a sigh and said, "Okay."

"You gonna miss me Ichigo?" Rukia sang teasily.

"Nope, in fact I'm relieved."

"Really? You're so mean! Stay relieved for now because I'm coming back tomorrow," she said and turned to open the door. Before she could step out, Ichigo said from behind.

"Jeans suit you."

Rukia smiled but didn't turn to let him have the privelige of seeing it.

"I know."

-x-

"Kyaa, Kuchiki-san you look so pretty! See, I knew jeans would suit you!" squealed Orihime just after opening the door to Rukia.

Rukia blushed furiously and mumbled, "You told that to me before too."

"And it's all thanks to you, Inoue! If you wouldn't have come on shopping with me, I'd have never bought it," she added

"That's what friends are for!" Orihime chirped happily.

Rukia stepped inside the house and removed her shoes but before she could step inside, her legs froze.

There was a smell coming from inside.

Something from the kitchen.

Something was being cooked.

The nature of smell was disturbing.

Had the smell been weird and nauseous and would have made her want to throw up, it would have been fine but this smell was _delicious. _So delicious that Rukia's mouth watered just by thinking about what the dish could be.

"Are you cooking something, Inoue?" she asked, her voice was filled with awe and surprise.

"Nah, Tatsuki-chan is warming the food she'd brought from her home. She thinks I eat weird stuff and that I should eat more 'normal' food," she air-quoted 'normal'. "But I don't mind though, you know. Tatsuki-chan's mother cooks so well that it brings tears to my eyes."

_So does yours, Inoue._

Inoue made Rukia sit in the living room and called Tatsuki who came in quickly and served the delicious smelling food.

"Now, Kuchiki-san you might be surprised to see me here."

"It's a pleasant surprise, believe me," she said while glancing gratefully at the food for a moment. She could only imagine what she would have to have eaten if she wouldn't have come here. Tatsuki smirked in understanding and said, "When you can save people, you should."

"I agree one hundred per cent. Now let's dig in," cheered Rukia.

Meanwhile a confused Orihime only glanced at her two friends before shrugging and began eating.

"By the way Kuchiki-san, I like your new outfit," praised Tatsuki.

"And your new hairstyle makes you look even cuter," chimed in Orihime.

Rukia blushed a little and mumbled her thanks to which Orihime just laughed and called her 'super cute.'

Orihime was lost in thought for a while before she furrowed her brows and asked Rukia a question she certainly didn't want to answer. At least not truthfully.

"Why did you cut your hair? Not that this one doesn't suit you or anything, but I never thought you to be one of those 'fashionable' types, you know," she giggled.

Rukia hesitated a bit but thought up a really good excuse, "My hair was coming in my way so I cut it," she said with finality.

But apparently Orihime was not happy with the explanation, "You could always tie it up," she suggested.

"I could," said Rukia, "But I chose cutting as a better option. Besides, a good warrior does not dwell on appearances and long hair just get in your way."

Orihime frowned, "That's not true! Look at Kuchiki-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, Abarai-kun, Rangiku-san and so many others! They all have long hair but they are great warriors!" she reasoned. "And look at Tatsuki-chan too! She's so strong and her hair is so long now!"she added.

Before Rukia could reply, Tatsuki intervened.

"My my Orihime, just leave it now. Just because she's more comfortable with shorter hair doesn't mean that you need to attack her with all those questions," she said and hit her lightly on the head to emphasise the point.

Orihime stuck her tongue out and said, "Alright, alright. I get it you're more comfortable like this, Kuchiki-san and this hairstyle surely suits you better!"

Rukia grinned and muttered 'thanks' but inwardly she sighed and wondered just when did Inoue become this inquisitive.

-x-

Ichigo couldn't study anymore. He had been thinking about Renji and Rukia since the previous night's cofession and Rukia's sudden entry was not helping either. Seeing her after such a long time, he felt happy. So happy that he could have jumped out of his window and would have smiled even while lying in a pool of his own blood but that wasn't the point.

He had been expecting her after Renji told him about it but he had definitely _not _expected her to arrive in the outfit she was wearing – the cut sleeved black top had a neckline that seemed torn and shredded and those pink bunnies at the bottom right actually looked chic. The blue skin-fitted jeans, which was also torn, accentutated the slimness of her legs.

He had deliberately ignored her clothes but she ended up taking praise from him anyway.

_Stubborn midget._

He wanted to start a conversation about Renji but couldn't bring himself to. He was….he was…scared.

What if she said no? How would he tell this to Renji? What would he do?

More importantly, what would he do if she said _yes._

.

.

.

.

_Nothing, of course! How does it matter if she likes him or not? Baka. _He thought and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

He shook his head in frustration and made a mental note to kill Renji the next time they met for putting him into all this.

_I don't think she likes him that way. _

Yeah, he certainly didn't _hope _that she didn't like him that way.

-x-

Rukia couldn't sleep that night. She turned in his bed several times, counted sheep, meditated and whatnot but nothing seemed to help. The reason was a stupid heart-to-heart talk that she'd had with Inoue when Tatsuki left for some stupid reason and now she was caught up in this stupid situation.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_I really wish I could stay with you guys but I have to go out for dinner with my family. I only came here to have snacks with you and make sure Kuchiki-san doesn't eat any of the weird stuff you make, Orihime. See ya!" said Tatsuki as she got up and started to move towards the front door of Inou'es house._

"_I wish you could stay too but family dinners are awesome! Enjoy, Tatsuki-chan!" chirped Orihime._

"_And thanks for the dinner, Arisawa-san! Enjoy yourself!" said Rukia gratefully._

"_Don't mention it," said Tatsuki and turned around to leave._

"_See ya," she waved and left._

"_Good bye Tatsuki-chan!" cried Orihime from behind after the door had slammed shut._

"_I wish she could stay with us, we'd have had so much fun!" whined Orihime._

"_Don't worry Inoue, we'll have fun too! Let's see, there was this movie you wanted me to watch?"_

"_Ahh, yes! Let's go inside then! I'll have popcorn ready," said Orihime and clapped her hands together eagerly._

"_Okay," smiled Rukia and went to sit in front of the T.V._

'_I must change now,' she thought. 'But these clothes are too good!'_

"_Kuchiki-san!" came a high-pitched voice from the kitchen._

"_Yes?" called back Rukia._

"_I think we should change to our pyjamas now."_

_Orihime came out of the kitchen and dragged Rukia by hand inside her room. She took out a pair of a brand-new rabbit themed nightsuit for her from the shopping bag they had been carrying all day long._

"_Come on, let's change! You don't feel shy in changing with me, do you?"_

_Rukia blushed a little and mumbled, "I guess I'll like to change alone."_

"_No problems then! I'll change in the other room. The popcorn will be ready in three minutes so be quick," she said and went out of the room, giving Rukia some privacy._

_A ding informed them that the popcorn was ready to be ingested and Rukia was quick to come out and tell Inoue that dried sunflower seeds don't make a good seasoning for popcorn to which Orihime had smiled and only playfully accused Rukia of being afraid to taste new kinds of stuff, causing Rukia to make an imaginary tale about how she was allergic to sunflower seeds….and sunflowers in general._

"_That's bad, Kuchiki-san! Now you won't be able to taste it!"_

_Rukia nodded solemnly, "I'm not really fond of sunflower seeds so you don't have to worry," she finished with a smile._

_Orihime smiled back and added sunflower seeds to her own bowl and passed the plain one to her. _

"_Let's go!" she announced with a hand held high._

_Rukia sighed out of relief and followed._

_-x-_

"_This movie was so nice, wasn't it Kuchiki-san?" asked Inoue as she wiped tears from her eyes, "I feel so bad for Mina! I know Shinichi and Yuri belonged to each other but still, Mina had her heart broken!" she sniffled._

"_I think Shinichi should have gone with Mina, she loved him so much."_

_Orihime looked at her with a tiny glint of something Rukia couldn't decipher, in her eyes._

"_But Shinichi never noticed her and in the end went for Yuri because they had a stronger bond," she protested._

"_But if only he had noticed Mina, this wouldn't have happened. Mina was so hurt because of him! I hope they make a second part in which Shinichi ends up with her. After all, didn't Shinichi and Yuri hate each other immensely in the beginning? I don't really understand why they had to end up together."_

"_You really think Mina deserved Shinichi?"_

"_Yes, of course!"_

_Orihime brought an arm to her eyes and rubbed them before tears could make their way out._

"_Kuchiki-san…"_

"_Wha-? Did I say something wrong?"_

_Orihime looked up and smiled at her and Rukia finally understood what that glint in her eye meant._

_Hope._

"_Not at all. I just – just feel so happy that you think so."_

_Rukia gave her an incredulous look, "What do you mean?"_

_Orihime giggled nervously and said, "Can I call you by your first name?"_

_Rukia was surprised a bit by her sudden request but ignored it and smiled kindly, "Is it something to ask?"_

"_Ahh, Rukia-chan!" she said cheerfully and Rukia grinned._

"_Well, the truth is that I'm like Mina here," she continued but all the cheerfulness had disappeared from her voice._

_Rukia nodded._

"_Yeah Mina was extremely beautiful and kind."_

_Orihime giggled, "No, I don't mean it that way! I mean my position is like hers. And you're like Yuri."_

_Rukia frowned at that, not understanding what she meant._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Orihime took a deep breath in and murmured, "Rukia-chan, I love Kurosaki-kun."_

_Her cheeks were pink and her fingers were gripping the cloth of her nightsuit._

_Rukia was about to faint. She had guessed the girl liked Ichigo and wanted him to praise her efforts to become brave and strong like him but THIS? _

"_I've loved him ever since he saved me from the monster my brother had become. He saved me and he saved him. After that he only continued to grow stronger and stronger," she sighed wistfully, "He helps people and never expects anything in return and…and - " her voice broke off as she had to stop tears from welling her eyes._

"_I just don't know, Rukia-chan. I just want to be noticed by him but all he thinks about is you. He never sees me when you're around."_

_Rukia's eyes were wide and her expression was frozen. For a minute she just let the words sink in and just when they did, she shook her head feverishly._

"_How can you fall in love with such a brash and rude guy, Inoue? He'd rather memorise that goddamned periodic table that you people have in school than reciting four words of love," she practically screamed._

" _And he sees no one, that brat! I have to yell at him to take notice of my person most of the time," she nearly barked when the accusation of 'always being on his mind' sank in, remembering how he had ignored her efforts in dressing this very evening._

_Orihime eyed her nervously before lowering her head a little, "Do you like him too, Rukia-chan?"_

"_Yes, unfortunately. He might be brash but he's a great friend," Rukia said quickly._

"_No, I didn't mean that way. I meant, do you love him?"_

_Rukia shook her head, "Of course not!"_

_Orihime looked at her with wide, teary and innocent eyes, "Then why are you saying all this?" she said breathily._

_Rukia gave an exasperated sigh as her words had been misinterpreted._

"_No, Inoue. I mean you're such a nice, gentle girl. You deserve someone better, that's what I meant. A gentleman – a proper gentleman," she said in a calm voice._

_Orihime shook her head._

"_Kurosaki-kun is the best!" she defended breathlessly._

_Rukia sighed, "You really love him?" she said, small smile gracing her lips._

_Orihime looked down and nodded, a sad smile on her features._

_"I really do."_

_Rukia reached her arm out and lightly squeezed her shoulder, "Loving someone is a good thing, you don't need to be sad," she said in a soft voice._

_Orihime smiled at her, "You're right, Rukia-chan! It's nothing to be sad about since Kurosaki-kun is such an amazing person but it hurts when he doesn't pay much attention to me."_

_Rukia looked at her silently, thinking what to say in order to pacify the poor girl's heart but before she could utter a single word, Orihime suddenly got up, wiped her tears and chirped, feigning cheerfulness._

_"Now, I must be boring you, Rukia-chan! You don't have to worry about it!" _

_She picked up the empty popcorn bowls from the table and went inside the kitchen. Rukia followed her and stood near her while she did the dishes. _

_"I appreciate that you love him, Inoue, he's very lucky." She sighed. _

"_But he's too dense to sense your feelings. So why don't you go and tell him about it?"_

_Orihime shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously._

_"I just want him to realise on his own," she said softly._

_Rukia nodded in understanding, "Alright, then. Just don't make such sad faces now!"_

_Orihime grinned at her, "And call me Orihime, Rukia-chan!"_

_Rukia chuckled, "Alright, Orihime!"_

_The two made their beds together and watched another movie, and this time Rukia chose an action film sans romance so as to avoid any unnecessary awkwardness._

_Later, they giggled and talked a little before Orihime fell asleep and Rukai pretended to have fallen asleep. Not once during their conversation did Orihime mention Kurosaki-kun again._

_~~~End of flashback~~~_

Rukia definitely couldn't sleep tonight.


	3. Very Happy Life

**Warning: Could be a bit fluffy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Very Happy Life**

The alarm went off indicating the start of another day but Ichigo was in no mood to face it. Last day had been too much already. He groaned and slammed his hand down on the noisy thing hard enough to make it crack under the pressure. He didn't understand why he was being so affected by all this…he had never been interested in anyone's love affairs till now.

_Hell, no one ever came to ask me for "help" on their love affairs till now._

Now, what was he supposed to do?

He could ignore the whole incident like it never happened and tell Renji to make his own damn move when they meet next. Or maybe he could ask Rukia about what she thought of him when she returned.

Both the options were risky – he would either get taunts or unnecessary drama or gushes and he wasn't ready for either of those. Plus, the thought of Rukia kissing and hugging Renji in a more than friendly way wasn't going down with him too well. Slowly, silently he got up from his bed and walked towards his room's window and opened it to let in some fresh air to cool his mind but patch of bright red was enough to make him regret his decision and he immediately shut it.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

Now, poor Ichigo forgot that people can easily open windows unless you lock them and so the aforementioned window was opened making way for the red-haired shinigami, currently the enemy of his sleep.

"Yo," greeted Renji as he stepped inside.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked shortly.

"I hope you didn't talk to her about, well, me, did you?"

Ichigo looked to his side and said, "No. I forgot."

Renji frowned.

"How can you forget?" he barked, clearly frustrated by his nonchalance.

"I just did, now will you kill me for it?"

Renji sighed and shook his head.

"I forgive you and your forgetfulness 'cause I thought it would be weird for you to go and ask her straight away. You know, we need a plan," he said in a serious tone.

Ichigo's eye twitched in irritation, "What plan now?"

Renji paused with a tense, thoughtful expression on his face - arms crossed and brows furrowed. After a few moments, he stated rather plainly, "I don't know."

Ichigo felt himself burn with anger, "Like hell you don't!" he yelled. "Then why did you come here to talk about it?"

_I hope you don't expect me to plan it for you. _He added silently.

"I thought you'd plan it out for me."

_Joy._

"I'm sorry but I'm no good at these things. If you want a plan, go ask someone from Shinigami Women's Association maybe…or someone else. Honestly, all this is becoming a pain in the ass for me and I'd rather spend my time doing something worthwhile than planning how to start your love affair," he said gravely, his scowl even deeper than usual. "Go plan it – whatever and make your own damn move. How do you think I can even help?"

Renji looked crestfallen. And angry.

He took slow, dangerous steps towards him until they were only three feet apart and pointed an index finger towards his chest.

"Apart from the fact that every member of SWA is a lot weirder than you can imagine and they'd ruin everything before it even starts, my taicho is a temporary member too."

"What, Byakuya is - "

Renji interrupted and took another step forward and grabbed Ichigo by his collar, "And did you know that Rukia was already a member? Granted, she rarely attends their meetings but she still is a member. A member, Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled and Renji let go of his collar and started walking away from him in the opposite direction.

"But the main reason I came to you is because there's no one who knows Rukia better than you do. If anyone else would have asked, she would have just sweetly smiled and denied it."

Renji's hands were stiff by his sides as he spoke.

"Just how she does when anyone asks if there's anything going on between you two," he turned around and glared at Ichigo accusingly.

As the implications sank in, Ichigo felt his face heat up.

"Th-there's nothing going on between us!" he stuttered, shaking his head feverishly.

"Sure, there isn't," Renji narrowed his eyes and muttered obnoxiously. "Then why wouldn't you help me if nothing's between you two, eh?"

When Ichigo didn't answer, Renji sighed audibly and continued, "The only reason I came to you is because you and Rukia know each other very well and if you asked her about me, she wouldn't just smile that cutesy smile of hers and say, 'Oh, what are you talking about? Of course not!' But you," he shot an accusing finger in his direction, "don't even want to help!"

He sighed dejectedly and turned around to leave, "Thank you so much for being such a nice friend," he muttered sarcastically and started to move out of the window.

"Alright, alright. I'll ask her, fine?" said Ichigo, finally giving in.

"No it's not fine!" Renji barked turning around. "I want a plan so that she doesn't lie! I thought about it a lot yesterday and she might even lie to you if you ask her straight away."

Ichigo wanted to strangle him right then. Even if Rukia would have turned him down out of honest disinterest, the bastard would have deemed it 'a lie to elude an uncomfortable situation.'

"Renji," he said gravely. "I give you time, go think whatever plan you need to. I won't say anything about it to her until then."

"You promise?" Renji asked hopefully like a small kid, his eyes wide and lips parted.

"Yes, yes I promise! Now get out!" cried Ichigo exasperatedly. There was so much he could take.

Renji grinned widely though a little nervously.

"Fine, Ichi. Thanks a lot. I'll come back tomorrow with a plan then."

He opened the window, grinned, waved and left, leaving the impression of his being behind.

_God, this is not going to be easy._

-x-

"I'm back!" Rukia said as she came in. Ichigo noticed that she was wearing a different outfit this time. A word of praise was on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it down.

Rukia was dressed in a long, diaphanous top with broad, long sleeves and a white vest underneath. It was paired with denim shorts which Ichigo found too _short_ to ignore. It was simple. It was cute. It was _dashing_.

"Hi," he greeted casually and turned back to his books.

"Do you do anything except study?" Rukia asked as she hit his arm lightly.

"Yes," Ichigo answered shortly.

"But I've been here twice and I've only found you studying!" she accused as she placed herself on his bed.

"You're saying as if it's a crime," he answered turning towards her.

Rukia shook her head in mock pity, "But you need to have fun too, ne?"

Ichigo frowned, "Not everyone's got so much time. Besides, once I clear my entrance I would have ample time to 'have fun'."

Rukia chuckled, "Fine, fine. Do your studying! So, till when are you going to study?"

Ichigo, who was solving the last sum of the second last exercise of the third last chapter of his Math course book, told her to keep quiet for a while. She shrugged and started looking for some nice manga in his room to pass the time. She opened the closet she used to sleep in, in hopes to find something. Her eyes widened when she saw the place was still the same as it used to be two years ago - her bedding was folded neatly and kept on the side and her nightsuit that she had stolen from Yuzu was kept in a neat pile next to it. And what shocked her the most was the letter she had left for him the day Byakuya and Renji had come to take her for execution was also there. It was a bit crumpled and slightly torn but not dusty. It looked as if – as if someone used to pick up and read it from time to time.

"Ichigo," she breathed disbelievingly. "You still have it?"

Ichigo whipped his head around at the tone. Rukia was standing in front of his(formerly hers) closet and had _that _letter in her small hands and she was looking at it with a surprised expression. Her reaction made him blush and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I-uh, well I didn't really need it so I left it that way," he answered in hopes that she'd leave the topic and turned back to his books in a failed attempt to get back at that hideous problem.

_Wait a minute, where did that formula come from?_

"You still have it," she said softly.

He didn't turn around to show his reddened face and only hummed in answer, mentally cursing himself for not hiding that note in a better place. His face became twice as red as before when Rukia started to laugh. _Laugh?_ And here he was thinking she'd turn towards him and say something sentimental.

"W-What's there to laugh at?" he shouted, clearly pissed at her reaction. "I must have kept it there and forgotten about it - "

Rukia rubber her eyes as she stifled another chuckle, "I never thought you were the sentimental type. I mean I thought you must have thrown it by now but," she closed her eyes and shook her head gently.

Ichigo started to speak but couldn't. He had been caught red-handed and he couldn't imagine how much of a sappy idiot he must be seeming now. It would have been even worse if she had found the short poem he had written in her absence, that was now sitting in his desk's drawer. He cursed his carelessness again and decided to hide it in some place better in case she decides to play Sherlock later.

"I'm not sentimental!" he said or more like whined in protest. "I just…I just - "

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's fine, really," she cut him and raised her eyes to meet his, "I'm just a little surprised, that's it. And this is a very pleasant one." She said and smiled a smile that was so heavenly, so peaceful and so different from her usual playful one that even heaven itself would have paled in comparison.

Ichigo felt his heartbeat quicken and cheeks heat up in response.

"Ahh – well ," he stuttered nervously and started to play with the pen in his hand in a failed attempt to distract himself.

"I told you not to worry about it," she waved playfully before smirking, "Now, I guess you're not returning to studying, are you? How about performing the tests Soul Society gave?"

Ichigo groaned.

_Damn. Must hide that poem in a better place._

-x-

The sun was shining high in the sky and a thin sheet of sweat was covering his skin. He raised his arm and sliced another ice pillar that Rukia had erected into two vertical halves.

One by one, he went on slicing more of those perfectly white, erect pillars till all of them were done. He stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"How many more to go?" he asked between his tired breaths.

"Two hundred more," she answered him flatly.

"But I've already done a hundred! Isn't that enough?" he complained.

Rukia shook her head.

"I too think it should be enough but according to these orders," she raised the sheets in her hands, "two hundred pillars are still left."

"Alright then, bring 'em on! You aren't tired, are you?" he asked. He was concerned about her draining too much reiatsu for these tests but Rukia was never tired when it came to her job.

"Of course not, baka! Now, let's make another fifty!" she said excitedly and stabbed the ground with her sword, giving rise to fifty tall and identical ice pillars.

Ichigo sighed and flew forward. "Here we go."

**One hour later**

"Phew! We finally did it!" Rukia exclaimed as she sipped from her water bottle.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed and plopped down beside her on the pipes.

It was an abandoned ground and usually no one used to pass by and even if anyone did, they won't be able to see them but still, just for precaution, Rukia had used spirit walls she'd bought from Urahara to surround the park so as to confine their spiritual pressure.

"Who the hell designed those tests anyway?" he asked casually as he took the bottle from her hand and started to sip, letting its coolness wash his tiredness.

"Kurotsuchi taicho and his squad. They were the ones who wanted to assess your powers and requested Captain Commander to send someone to have you take them."

"Should have known it was that sadistic bastard," he muttered sourly. " And since you know me the best, you were sent."

"No! Okay, maybe that's one of the reasons but I was mainly sent because of my abilities. Like this ice pillar test, see?"

Ichigo nodded and stood up, "Let's get back now."

"Okay! But first, give that badge to me," she pointed towards the gray badge pinned to his robes. Ichigo removed it and handed it to her.

The gray badge was a special device for recording the rise and fall of Ichigo's reiatsu to see its consistency, density etc. in accordance with his activities.

Rukia bent and switched off the spiritual pressure trapping walls and picked up the box shaped contraption. They shunpoed to his house and were there in a few moments.

Ichigo quickly slipped into his body while Rukia got back into her gigai as luckily for them, Chappy was on the bed reading some shoujo manga while Kon was fast asleep.

"So, going back to those books?" she asked teasingly after slipping into her gigai.

"Ahh, not now Rukia. I'm tired," Ichigo answered without making any effort to get up from his lying position.

"So let's go out and have some fun! You should take a break sometimes," she nudged his shoulder playfully causing Ichigo to groan and dig his head deeper into the pillow.

"No, I just want to sleep," he told her - his voice a bit muffled because of the pillows.

But Rukia wasn't giving up so easily and started to shake him by his arm.

"Come on now, you idiot! How can you be so boring?"

She kept on pulling his arm and shaking his body and kept muttering something or the other to persuade him without giving up. She started to poke his head with her long, bony finger and that's when Ichigo finally give in.

"Okay okay, I'll come with you. Now, just stop it!" he growled as he threw her hand away from his head.

"Yes! Now go get ready," she cheered, completely ignoring his rude gesture, and ran to the bathroom to wash her face and fix her hair.

He smiled at her retreating form – if there was someone who could shake him out of his stubbornness, it was Rukia. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and went downstairs to find Rukia waiting for him.

"Let's go," he smiled and they got out of the house.

-x-

It was evening time and the weather was pleasant. A soft wind was blowing across the town and it was very peaceful – a perfect day for two lovers to stroll around and murmur sweet nothings into each others' ears but Ichigo and Rukia(not really lovers, apparently) were up to something else.

"Why that café only? It's too far off plus I've never even heard of it before!" Ichigo asked Rukia, irritated at her stubbornness.

"I just want to! Inoue told me about it and she said it's got real good food!" she answered.

"But there are so many cafés here too and you see that one?" he pointed towards a small but neat café on the other side of the road, "That one serves delicious snacks at a reasonable price."

"B-but I want to go to that one only!" she protested.

"There must be some reason about why you're being so insistent about it. What's so special about that café?" he asked.

Rukia fumbled with the hem of her top and blushed.

"You won't take me if I tell you," she mumbled. "It's a bunny café."

"Oh," Ichigo said plainly. "You're right, we shouldn't go there."

Rukia kicked his shin, "Jerk! That's why I wasn't telling you!"

Ichigo rubbed the sore spot and chuckled, "You know the way?"

Rukia beamed and giggled like a little schoolgirl, "Yes!"

They began to walk to the café but suddenly Rukia stopped when she noticed a giant wheel in the distance.

"An amusement park?" she gasped.

"Yeah, opened a year ago. You wanna go?"

Rukia looked up at him and nodded, "Yes!" she said excitedly as she had never gone to one before and took Ichigo's hand in hers and started to run in the wheel's direction.

They reached their destination in twenty minutes and Ichigo quickly got tickets for them. The two entered the park and Rukia squealed – yes, squealed – as she gazed at the many available rides and Ichigo watched her with an amused expression on his face. Rukia turned to him and said, "I want to sit in that wheel!"

Ichigo looked at the sky and shook his head, "Wait for an hour. We'll be able to look at the sunset from there."

Rukia nodded, "Then where should we go first?"

"Let's go to the roller coaster. It's my favourite ride."

"Okay!" Rukia cheered, ignorant about what a roller coaster really was, and they walked towards the ride. When they reached, the colour from Rukia's face drained at the sight of the super fast ride running on twisted tracks and its screaming passengers.

"Are you sure it's for fun and not torturing?" she whispered, eyeing the weird ride.

Ichigo chuckled lightly, "It's thrilling, Rukia. Unless you're too scared to try."

"I'm not scared!" she protested. "I'll sit on this weird train."

"A roller coaster," he corrected.

"Whatever," she snapped.

The roller coaster came to a halt and passengers started to come out of it. Rukia shot scared glances at some of them who were too dizzy to walk straight. She gulped and convinced herself that she wasn't so weak to become dizzy after a stupid ride.

Maybe.

The line started to move forward and their turn was just about to come when a voice interrupted them.

"Kurosaki-kun! Rukia-chan!"

Orihime was waving frantically to them from a few feet away with her right arm while her left warm was around Tatsuki's arm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And do tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**


	4. End of the Day

**Sorry for the late update! Here's a short recap for those who may have forgotten about the content of the last three chapters, thanks to my lateness:**

_**Recap: **__Renji comes in one night and confesses to Ichigo that he loves Rukia and asks for his help and Ichigo promises to help once Renji is ready with a plan. Rukia has been assigned a mission to the world of living to collect information on Ichigo's unique powers, by conducting a few tests given to her. She stays at Orihime's for a night where Orihime confesses about her love for Kurosaki-kun to her, which leaves Rukia in a state of concern for the other girl. The next day, Ichigo performs the assigned tests under Rukia's supervision. At evening they go out to an amusement park but they're alone time is taken away from them when Inoue and Tatsuki make their entrance._

**Chapter 4:**

**End of the Day**

Rukia waved back at Orihime and Tatsuki cheerfully and grabbed Ichigo's arm as she pointed towards the two girls, "They're here too!"

Ichigo nodded and smiled in their direction, "Yeah. Let's go meet them."

Seeing them from this distance, the two girls seemed like his own sisters, a few years in future. Inoue's cheery personality, girly clothing style and long orange hair, just a few shades darker than his own, showed him an older Yuzu in her while in Tatsuki, with her tomboyish personality, clothing style and black hair, he could see Karin's older version.

He chuckled inwardly at himself as these thoughts suited an old man better.

The guy behind Ichigo was getting irritated since the two of them weren't moving even though the roller coaster was waiting. He jerked Ichigo's shoulder roughly. "If you and your girlfriend ain't getting inside then get the fuck outta this line!" he growled.

Both Rukia and Ichigo turned around to see who the rude fuck was. It was a tall, skinny guy, dressed in worn-out jeans and a torn T-shirt which he must have thought made him look tough but actually did the opposite. He was wearing big sunglasses, which made him look even more of a freak since the sun was pretty much gone, and he had dyed dirty blond hair.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and grabbed his collar, "Now, listen buddy. If you wanted us to move, couldn't you have just said it a bit more err… _politely?"_ he said in a dangerously low voice, his frown deepening. He pulled him closer and growled, "And we were going to move out anyway."

At the sight of Ichigo picking a fight with a stranger, Tatsuki asked with her hands, _What's happening?_ To which Rukia simply shrugged. Tatsuki shook her head and glanced at Orihime. They both started to come towards them but suddenly, Orihime stumbled forward. Rukia was quick to run to help her.

The man started to tremble under Ichigo's cold gaze and nodded his head frantically, "I- I am s-s – sorry, sir!"

Ichigo nodded his head slowly, "You should be."

He turned around and muttered, "Let's go Ru- Rukia?" He whipped his head to his right and found her chatting with Inoue and Tatsuki. Quite strangely, her arm was around Inoue's shoulders as if supporting her.

He shrugged and threw the trembling coward away from him and started to walk towards them with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hey," he greeted them causally. "What happened to her?" he asked pointing towards Orihime with his thumb.

"She took three roller-coaster rides in a row," Tatsuki shrugged.

Ichigo nodded in understanding. Inoue always had something to surprise you with.

Inoue coughed a bit and said weakly, "Hi, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "Hi, Inoue."

"So, you guys on a date?" Tatsuki winked at Ichigo and Rukia. The two blushed and Ichigo looked to his side while Rukia's eyes widened, "He's just showing me this amusement park," she protested.

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled in agreement.

"That's a good excuse to take her out, ne?" Tatsuki teased as she nudged his arm with her elbow, making Ichigo blush even more.

"It's not a freakin' date!" he protested and Tatsuki only laughed in response.

Rukia was now used to all this – she was constantly questioned about her relationship with Ichigo in Soul Society and here. Suddenly, she remembered Orihime's confession and looked in her direction. She was smiling widely and one would have thought she was enjoying the banter if they didn't look close enough. But Rukia did.

There was pain in her eyes that she was concealing just the way she always did but Rukia sensed it and was soon to take action.

"Ichigo! Won't you even ask her how she's feeling?" she scolded and kicked him in the shin. "Baka."

Ichigo winced at the pain in his shin and rubbed the sore spot where the vicious _shinigami _had hit him.

"Uh, sorry Inoue. How are you feeling?" he asked her with a guilty smile.

Orihime's face immediately beamed up on the caring tone of his voice and she giggled.

"Of course, I'm fine! Thanks for worrying, Kurosaki-kun!"

Just because Ichigo knew Inoue's nature well, he understood she wasn't being sarcastic but even then, he did feel slightly guilty for not asking her before. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in response.

"Now that we have met," Rukia said. "Let's have fun together!"

She raised her arm to emphasise her point causing Inoue to do the same. Tatsuki only chuckled while Ichigo watched the two giggling girls with an amused smile.

As they all started to walk together towards the ice cream parlour, surprising himself, Ichigo felt diappointed. All he had wanted to do that day was sleep and now that the opportunity had arrived, as he could easily leave Rukia to enjoy herself with Inoue and Tatsuki, he didn't feel like going. In fact, he wanted the other two girls to leave them alone to enjoy their time together.

The thought scared him.

When he sat in the parlour with the chattering girls, he saw the one person he definitelty didn't want to see – _Renji Abarai._

Renji, with his hair tied back in the new style he'd adopted after the Winter War, walked with casually with his hands in his jeans' pockets. Ichigo pretended not to see him but Rukia called out for him, "Renji! Over here!"

Renji waved back at her and was in front of them in less than a minute.

"Yo," he greeted and Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked. She was surprised to see him here as Nii-sama rarely gave time off to his subordinates.

"Some work," Renji answered her shortly.

Ichigo wondered how the hell he gained access to the _senkaimon_ so easily. He must be giving some fake excuses but could that even work in Soul Society? Wasn't Soul Society a more organized and sophisticated place where such things didn't work? And just how the hell was he always able to find him? He was brought out of his musings by Renji's voice.

"Ichigo, come with me," Renji said sternly.

"Where?" he demanded. Who the hell did Renji think he was to go around ordering him?

"We need to…talk," he said softly and Ichigo's eyes widened in realisation.

_Rukia…_

"Okay," he said and got up.

"You guys place your orders. We'll be back in a few moments," he told them and went out with Renji.

As soon as they were out, a huge smile decorated Renji's face.

"I thought of a plan," he grinned and Ichigo groaned.

-x-

"What's up with them?" asked Tatsuki as she sipped her cold drink and Rukia shrugged.

"Even I want to know but I guess they'll tell when they get back."

Tatsuki nodded and told Orihime to wipe a drop of ice cream that had managed to come out of her mouth and was now stuck on the side of lips.

Rukia wondered what could the two of them be talking about. It didn't make sense how she was left out in spite of being a _shinigami _too. Why was Renji here? What could they be talking about in private? Why couldn't they talk about it in front of them? She didn't know why but it didn't feel right. Some odd feeling, that she couldn't name, was creeping its way up her spine.

Isshin-san had said Ichigo had been acting weird. She had already noticed Renji had been acting weird earlier – he had started to keep her at arm's length, he only conversed with her on formal matters and they had almost stopped having their usual friendly talk. Whenever she tried to talk to him, he stopped the conversation abruptly and told her he had some work. If she suggested she'd help him, he'd politely turn down the offer by saying her brother wouldn't approve of it.

Ichigo wasn't acting much different from before though, and she was happy about it but Isshin's warning, she didn't know why, was now ringing in her head. It all seemed like an incomplete jigsaw puzzle she was gradually finding pieces to.

She was brought out of her reverie when the two subjects of her thoughts entered again. She smiled at both of them and Renji, to her surprise smiled back just as happily while Ichigo looked like he had just recovered from a heart attack.

"What's happening?" she asked as pleasantly as she could, considering the present state of her mind.

Renji simply laughed and shrugged, "Private talk. Can't we have one?"

Rukia nodded, "Sure you can but what could be so private that you can't even share with me?"

Renji laughed nervously while Ichigo scowled. To Rukia, that scowl wasn't like his usual scowl – it was much more dangerous.

"Uhh Kurosaki-kun?" said Orihime nervously.

"Yeah," answered Ichigo disinterestedly.

"I ordered strawberry ice cream for you. Since your name is Ichigo, I thought it must be your favourite flavour," she poked her tongue out playfully and pushed the bowl in front of him with shaking fingers.

Ichigo wanted to smile and thank her for her kindness but instead, his face contorted in the most dangerous scowl he'd ever shown anyone.

"Thanks for the thought, Inoue but I absolutely hate strawberries."

Inoue looked crestfallen. This wasn't the Kurosaki-kun she knew. What on earth had Renji told him to spoil his mood so much?

"Ahh, I'm so sorry! I should have asked before ordering. It's my fault. I'll eat it. No problems at all," she said nervously and kept telling herself that it wasn't her that had made him so mad but Abarai-kun. She started to pull the bowl back but before she could, Rukia's hand stopped her.

"Don't."

Inoue looked at her inquisitively and Rukia only shook her head. She pushed the bowl back in front of Ichigo and said in a stern voice.

"Orihime-chan was being so nice by ordering this for you and that's how you thank her?"

Ichigo gulped once and then frowned. He'd had enough of this – First Renji tells him a 'plan' that is utterly disgusting and then Rukia has to act all self-righteous in front of him.

"Well, I'm sorry that I hate strawberries," he spat. "But if I don't want to eat it, you can't force me."

Rukia rose from her seat and growled, "But you could at least thank her."

"I thanked her already," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "You're the one who didn't hear it."

Orihime tried to intervene between the two and calm them but Rukia signaled her to stop with her hand.

"You know what? Just forget it," Rukia said with finality and got up. She took quick long strides towards the door and left – Just how dense and emotionless could Ichigo be?

Her eyes were cold and furious and she emanated an air of intimidation, which kept everyone at least ten feet from her as she walked out of the amusement park but on the inside, she was worried. Isshin-san's words resonated in her mind.

_There's something wrong with Ichigo that he doesn't want to tell. I need to know about it._

She didn't stop even once as she strode towards Ichigo's house as fast as she could in her restricting _gigai. _She had to know what was wrong with him.

-x-

"Rukia-chan!" cried Orihime from behind Rukia, who briskly ignored her and kept walking. She was about to follow her but Tatsuki pulled her back by her hand and slowly shook her head. Orihime bit her lip and turned to Ichigo.

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun. It's all my fault… I shouldn't have ordered without asking," she looked guiltily at her feet.

"It's not your fault, Inoue. She thinks she knows everything," he told her as comfortingly as he could, considering his rising temper.

Orhime looked like she was about to cry but Tatsuki put a firm hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, Orihime. Don't worry so much," she said and looked at Ichigo with cold eyes. She didn't know what was wrong with him but whatever it was, she wouldn't let him hurt Orihime like this again.

"Come on, let's go home."

It was an order to which Orihime had to comply. She got up and bid goodbye to both Ichigo and Renji and walked away with Tatsuki who didn't say a word to either of them.

Once they were out of the parlour, Renji turned his calm stare towards Ichigo.

"You put up a nice show. Now we get some time alone."

Ichigo banged his hand down on the table with as much strength as he could.

"It wasn't a fucking show! Your plan…it disgusts me. I'm sorry but I'm not doing it for you."

Renji frowned at him and growled, "What do you mean it disgusts you? I kept your comfort level in mind before proposing it."

"If that's how you keep my comfort level in mind, then please don't," he growled back.

Renji looked at him with a fierce expression before it melted into a pathetic pleading look.

"You don't see the point!" he complained. "You and I are the people closest to Rukia. If she doesn't feel anything for you, that means she feels for me! Just tell her once that you love her and you can tell her, once she declines, that you were just kidding. Isn't it easy?"

"What if she…she feels something for me? What will I do then? Tell her it was a joke?" he asked in a fierce tone coloured with sarcasm.

"You think she feels something for you? You said you were just friends, didn't you?" Renji raised an eyebrow at him but his eyes never lost the pleading look.

Ichigo inadvertently blushed and shook his head furiously, "No! It's just a possibility. You consider it a possibility, right? So if she says yes, I'll tell her the truth," he said sternly.

"That means you're doing it?"

Ichigo only groaned in response.

-x-

Rukia stormed into the house with the same fierce expression plastered on her face. She wanted to see Isshin. Right now. She started to walk towards his clinic's door but some low sounds from the living room caught her attention. She went inside the living room and found Isshin, carelessly sprawled on the sofa, watching a wrestling match on TV – a wrestling match between two dogs.

Rukia shook her head and told herself this shouldn't surprise her.

"Uhh Hello, Isshin-san," she greeted quietly.

Isshin slowly turned around to the source of the voice. As soon as he saw Rukia, he ran towards her with a sudden burst of energy.

"Oh Rukia-chan! You must be thinking what daddy's doing watching television during his work hours but believe me, all my work is over!" he cried as he knelt in front of her. He took one of her hands in his own and wept, "Daddy's not a bad person, Rukia-chan. He just doesn't have any more patients to take care of."

Rukia, who was totally freaked out by his sudden display of energy (and use of third person), scratched her cheek and chuckled nervously.

"No, Isshin-san. I think it's very nice that you're free. I wanted to talk to you," she squeaked.

This made Isshin shed even more tears and he hugged Rukia tightly.

"I knew Rukia-chan would open to daddy one day! It makes me so happy that the day has finally arrived!"

Rukia struggled against his chest but couldn't move – his hold was just so strong.

Finally when he pulled out of their hug, Rukia took in a breath of relief.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" he asked in a voice that could be considered, quite surprisingly…normal. His expression was calm and he was looking at her with cool and patient eyes. It surprised her how much a person could change in a moment.

Rukia, however surprised she was, didn't beat around the bush and came to her point.

"I remember you warning me about Ichigo's strange behaviour."

"Yes, what of it? Did he tell you something?"

"Ahh no, he didn't but he _was _acting in a very strange way today. I just wanted to know what's wrong with him."

Isshin tapped his chin a few times and asked her to tell him what happened exactly that made her think like this and so, she dove into her tale of amusement park and friends.

"So, he went outside with Renji Abarai to have a private talk and his mood had soured when he came back," Isshin said.

"Yeah, but they didn't tell me what they were talking about," she frowned thinking about how she was left out.

Isshin frowned for a moment and appeared to be deep in thought but just when Rukia was expecting an answer, he started to cry melodramatically.

"How I wish I could tell you everything but it seems they've realised," he said with tears streaming down his face.

"I don't understand," said Rukia nervously. If she was surprised before, she was downright scared now. Just _how _could a person change so much in a moment?

"I can't tell you everything but let's just say Rukia-chan, Ichigo has fallen in love with someone he can't be with and now he's finally realised that rules don't allow them to be together!"

Rukia's eyes widened at the word 'love'. Ichigo was in…_love?_

"Wh-who is he in love with?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Isshin wanted to tell her that Ichigo and Renji wanted to be together but couldn't be because of so many reasons but stopped because if Ichigo wasn't opening up to her about this, he sure as hell wouldn't betray him.

"I can't tell you exactly but he's in love with a _shinigami._ I'm sorry but that's the only hint I can give you."

Rukia nodded and ran towards the room she was sharing with the twins as fast as she could. Her cheeks were burning and her heart was beating rapidly against her chest.

He was in love with someone he couldn't be with. He…was in love with a _shinigami. _He couldn't tell her about it because, maybe because…

_He is in love with me?_

The thought made her heart beat even more rapidly – her arms and legs trembled and she bit her lip to stop it from quivering.

He loved _her._

She sat on the room's floor, supporting her back against the wall and inhaled deeply. Oh god, she was scared and nervous. She couldn't believe this – so Ichigo _did _love her. Her burning red cheeks burned even more as she thought about it and a small smile made its way to her lips. She felt kind of happy to hear that but there was one thought lingering in the back of her mind which was dissolving the happy feeling into guilt.

_Inoue._

**Hello! I'm very sorry for the late update but I've been busy because of personal reasons that I can't disclose and my college. **

**But there's a good news, I've made a complete map for the story about how I want it to proceed etc. and the ending has also been decided so this story will not be discontinued. Next update would be out sooner than this! **


End file.
